


Something in it had a power Could barely tear my eyes away

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Rescue Mission, mac hates it, mac traped with his number 1 fan, murdoc is still a creep and i love it so much, scared mac, unhappy mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: prompt fill i "wasnt " going to do , but i fell in love with it mac has to go back under cover to prison , but by some miscommunication ends up in the one where there keeping ..you guessed it !murdoc ! or the one where mac is trapped in a confined space with murdoc and learners wayyy more about him then he ever wants to





	

**Author's Note:**

> so fill for a prompt over at the kink meme original can be found here https://macgyverkink.dreamwidth.org/369.html#comments
> 
> also gonna be honest with you guys this is the first mul chapter fic iv ever done so please be genital with me

Hed done this once before , and even with that under his belt it made not a shred of difference . the mission was simple go under cover once again in prison only this time , no grad escape or befriending inmates , just a straightforward "see what you can find on these guys , then well pull you out " yeah simple enough ...

 

or it would have been if he were not in the situation that he was now , the first sign something wasn't right was when not only was jack not a guard , but he was getting total radio silence witch was another deviation to the plan , he should have had Thornton and Riley in his ear tile he was off the prison bus ,processed and lead to a cell by jack who would wish him luck and take the ear piece off him , all the former jail nonsense had happened, the latter had never occurred , and hed had to dispose of the thing before someone caught him with it .

 

now he stood awkward along with all the other new comers , and fighting to stay calm and not panic as the guards began to lead them all down the halls to where thed be set in there cells , passing inmates who had clearly been there a while . he ignored the cat calls and leers already edgy and not willing to work himself up any more then he already was .

 

but when they got closed to the end halls , something hed nearly forgotten slammed back into him like a kick to the gut , the person he was fronting as was to be sent to maximum security at the jail he was supposed to be at but was not ,witch meant ..

thats exactly where he was going 

 

oh shit !

 

there was no way around the facts now , and he tried to keep his breath steady as he took stock of his situation , he was trapped alone , in the wrong prison with no freaken back up , and as they came to the cell he would be trapped in , he wondered how in the name of mike could this get any worse .

 

"oh oh macgyver , now don't tell me youv strayed from the golden path ?" the voice was like oil in his ears and he turned to see the one person he did not need right now . murdoc was smiling like the cat who got the canary, and despite his best efforts his breath hitched . murdoc caught it and smirked wider leering with hooded eyes "or has the lamb wondered all alone into the wolfs den "? 

 

he tried to stop it , he really reallly did but the comment alone was enough to make him flinch , and murdocs all consuming eyes that missed nothing widened in sadistic delight "OHHH , oh this is going to be fun ."

 

he just had to ask himself stupid questions didnt he ...

**Author's Note:**

> short start i know ,soo um what do you guys think ? o.o


End file.
